This invention relates to fishing rod holders and more particularly to a fishing rod holder for attachment to a dock or pier.
Holding a fishing rod when fishing from a dock or pier can be tiring. Accordingly, the present invention provides a fishing rod holder for attachment to a dock or pier.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a fishing rod holder for attachment to a dock or pier having horizontal planks spaced apart from each other.
Another object is to provide such a fishing rod holder which can be quickly and easily attached to a dock or pier.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a fishing rod holder which permits the rod to be adjustably positioned within the fishing rod holder.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.